This relates generally to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to integrated circuit packages and ways for mounting integrated circuit packages to printed circuit boards.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with packaged integrated circuits mounted to printed circuit boards. In a typical scenario, an integrated circuit is packaged by flip-chip mounting an integrated circuit die to the surface of a package substrate. An additional die may be placed on top of the die and wire bonded to pads on the package substrate. A plastic mold cap covers the die and the additional die and exposed portions of the surface of the package substrate to form a integrated circuit package. Solder pads on the lower surface of the package substrate are used in mounting the integrated circuit package to the surface of a printed circuit board.
Conventional packaging and mounting arrangements such as these may consume more space within a device than desired. For example, the total thickness of the printed circuit board and packaged integrated circuit may be larger that desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved integrated circuit packaging and mounting arrangements.